


the drawback to all of this

by 9luciddreams (1degenerates)



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Boardwalk Empire Kinkmeme, F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, being a gangster is hard, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1degenerates/pseuds/9luciddreams
Summary: Jimmy isn’t sure this is what he wants to do anymore.
Relationships: Gillian Darmody/Lucky Luciano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the drawback to all of this

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “...and you realize life sticks to your feet, you’re history.”

Once he’s seated in the dimly lit theatre Jimmy realizes he hasn’t been to the pictures in a while. He decides on a whim to go by himself because Angela was looking at him in that way again – the resentment she had painted on her face each time he came home at an indecent hour, suit pants wrinkled, shirt sleeves rolled up, a guilty yet resigned expression on his war-worn face.

His brain is barely registering the flickering images that flash before his eyes – but that doesn’t matter. He doesn’t even remember which movie he paid to see, he just wants a place to mull over everything that somehow he’d been dragged into.

Oh, he could blame Nucky. That man always seemed to have a hand in his life. A half-hearted surrogate of a father, though more favored than perhaps his real old man. And what an old man he was. The Commodore is a real sleazy, slime ball, son of a bitch who corrupted his mother. With Nucky’s guidance and insistence, of course.

And Nucky pulled that same bullshit with him, which is why he was done working for him. He had enough of Nucky pretending he cared. At least his real father never resorted to that. Jimmy could always depend on the Commodore’s lack of paternal concern. To be honest, this shortage of fatherly influence was now a reassurance to Jimmy. He could claim that he got enough nurturing from Gillian, that’s for sure. He really doesn’t need that encouraging pat on the back, or a ‘that’s my boy’ when he did a job well done. Jimmy knows what he was capable of and he no longer cares if the Commodore or even if Nucky approved of him.

An usher quietly makes his way over to where Jimmy is seated and politely informs the war vet that the movie is now over and could he please leave the theater so that he and his fellow workers could clean up the aisles. Jimmy is shaken from his thoughts, looks up at the blotchy face of the usher with bleary-eyed perplexity and slowly nods his understanding. His leg has gotten stiff from sitting too long and he shuffles through to the end of the row he had been seated in and his slow-moving limp presses hard on the injured muscle.

He steps in something sticky and swears. The usher looks on with timid sympathy. Jimmy carefully lifts his sore leg up onto the aisle seat to peer at the glob of pink bubble gum that had viciously attached itself to the bottom of his shoe.

He pulls his knife out and scrapes at the gloopy mess on his shoe. The usher is an awkward audience to Jimmy’s slight misfortune and growing agitated at the sight of the concealed weapon. He doesn’t want no trouble. He had applied for this job to have some extra cash to take out his girl. 

Jimmy doesn’t take his time getting rid of the gum and quickly wipes the residue off his knife onto the seat. The usher sighs in frustration at his action. How long is that going to take to remove it from the seat’s cushion? He’s going to be here all night cleaning up after this jerk.

Once he’s done cleaning his knife, Jimmy slips it back into his coat as if it had never made an appearance in the vacant auditorium, barring the fretful presence of the usher, and stealthily leaves the theater.

His thoughts still lingering on the ever-increasing conflict that had been brewing in the underbelly of Atlantic City, he lights a cigarette. Insolent chatter and familiar female laughter trigger something in Jimmy that makes him snap out of his troubled thoughts. His eyes dart around to catch the disruptive culprits.

The noises come from a woman and a man, who has his arm draped over the woman’s shoulder. When the man turns his head to glance at the woman, Jimmy recognizes him as Lucky Luciano, who has the full attention of a lady with golden red hair that Jimmy would know anywhere. That son of a bitch! First, he brags about fucking his mother in front of Meyer, saying she begged for it and now he’s out showing her around town.

The damn thing of it all was that him and Charlie were sort of working together now. He didn't like Charlie messing around with his mother, but he wouldn't start something either. He throws what was left of his cigarette down, crushes it with his shoe and takes off in the direction toward his new home.


End file.
